


A Warriors battle cry (Drabbles & Oneshots)

by RileyWiley_87



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15724233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileyWiley_87/pseuds/RileyWiley_87
Summary: This is a collection of drabbles and one-shots from a story I'm working on called 'A warriors battle cry' Mostly centered around my OC Jidana. They won't be in order and will range from the first movie, the defenders of berk, race to the edge and the second movie.





	1. I'll be there in the darkest times

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so this one is based on the 'Not Lout' episode.

Placing the training sword back in the stand, I wiped away any sweat that had collect on my forehead and glanced at the setting sun. "Huh, guess I was out here longer than I thought." 

Whilst heading back to my hut I couldn't help but overhear the annoyed muttering that was coming out of snotlouts closed door. 

Raising a black eyebrow I decided to investigate, I knocked and only had to wait a beat before it was reluctantly swung open by my short childhood best friend.

He looked rather disgruntled, with a frown set deep into his features and slight hints of black bags under his eyes. "Hey shorty, what's up?"

His frown deepened. "I'm not in the mood, Jia." He started to shut the door, "Now, if you don't mind I'm going to bed."

I jammed my foot into the door before it closed and pushed the door open, brushing past Snotlout and flopping down onto his bed. "Actually I do mind." I shuffled around a bit trying to get comfy. "Yer beds crap."

Snotlout glared at me, which I returned with a smug smirk. "Well if its so crap, you should just leave!"

"Hmm," I pretended to think about it. "No." I shot him a teasing smile. "Are ya going to tell me what's bothering ya?"

He crossed his arms and turned away. "I have no idea what you're talking about, you crazy woman, now get out of my hut!"

"Well that's a load of dragon dung if I ever heard it!" I sat up and tilted my head slightly whilst trying to catch his gaze. "Snottie yer've been acting weird ever since yer old man opened up the storehouse!"

I frowned when I got no response from him, reaching out my hand, I placed it on his bicep in my best attempt at a comfting gesture. "Hey, come on, yer've gotta talk to me." He glanced at me and I smiled at him encouragingly. "I'm yer best pal, right?"

He sighed as he took a seat next to me. "You know you are..." I bumped my shoulder against his, which got a small smile from him, but it quickly faded as he stared at the floor. "....Do you think I'm a failure?"

My facial features then hardened as I abruptly stood up and marched towards the door. I heard a distressed scuff of boots as Snotlout scrabbled off his bed to follow me, a second later he grabbed my arm and yanked me to a stop. "Where are you going?!"

"Berk, I have a certain Jorgenson to 'speak' to." I snappily replied, spinning around and poking a finger into his chest. "And don't ya dare think of yourself as a failure!"

"...How did you..?" 

"Oh come on Snottie! We've been friends before we could even walk, ya think I don't know how yer old man talks to ya?" I took a deep breath in as an attempt to subdue my rage. "He has no bloody right to put those thoughts in yer head! Yer an amazin' fighter, brave as the best of Vikings an' more importantly a valuable member of our team!"

Strong arms suddenly wrapped around my waist as Snotlout pressed his face into the crook of my neck, if I didn't know any better I could of sworn I heard a sniffle as well. "....Snottie? Yer not gonna get snot all over me are ya?"

A deep chuckle escaped his mouth "Trust you to immediately ruin a nice moment, Ji-Ji."

I smiled sincerely, "I'll always spoil nice moment's, it in my nature." I patted his back then nudged his head up from my shoulder. "How about we go an' bug the rest of the guys? Pretty sure I saw them hanging in the clubhouse on my way here."

A smug grin lit up his face. "Well I don't see why not, those eggheads must be lost without my great self there to guide them!" He boasted as he strutted towards the door, I shook my head and chuckled.


	2. Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is 'family on edge'

"Who does he even think he is! Does he really think we're that stupid! URGH!" Black hair whipped around in the evening breeze as the young teen stomped around, waving her razor whip forged battleaxe in a threatening manner to no-one imparticular.

Hazel eyes followed her movements carefully, ever so often their gaze trailed over to the wooden paddock on the far right, swapping their weight from one leg to another they opened their mouth to speak in a slightly cautious manner as if approaching a wild animal for the first time. "...Maybe, he isn't lying?" Frowning at the aghast look she received from the dark haired female, she hugged her arms to herself and looked around awkwardly. "I'm just saying...Dagur looked pretty sincere...or as sincere looking as Dagur can get, I mean."

The agitated girl huffed as she ran her rough hands through her dark locks, yanking at the ends as her anger kicked in again. "You're just saying that because you like him, in some weird, sick, twisted way you actually like that monster!" Her dark green eyes cut through the pools of hazel in an accusing manner.

"I do not!" Pushing off of the post she has been leaning against and stepping towards the darker haired girl. "I'm just saying that we should think this through better. We have someone who knows a lot of valuable information because he's been one of the closest people to Viggo, and we're willing to just throw that away because of some idiotic paranoia!"

Dark emeralds hardened as they turned away from the dark skinned female. "I will never trust him, people don't just change...especially people like him."

"Heather..." But it was too late, she had already stormed off. A pale hand landed on her shoulder her hazel eyes locked onto greyish blue irises

A pale hand landed on her shoulder she turned slightly turned her head to look at them, blonde leather bonded dreads immediately told her who it was and she felt herself slowly untense. "Let her go, her heart, it is in an eternal turmoil forever spinning and rolling within her own soul!" He theoretically raised his fist.

She raised a dark eyebrow, a somewhat amused smirk forming upon her face. "Yeah, I know..."

sigh left the freckled girls mouth as she hesitated to enter the very paddock she'd been staring at earlier.

Taking a deep breath as she gazed upwards, eyes scanning over the carving of a dragon's head that decorated the large entrance, she could barely make out the soft-spoken one-sided conversation that must have been going on between the young chief and his newly acquired gronckle.

The conversation quickly stopped as she stepped foot into the area, hazel eyes meeting vivid green.

Chapped lips smacked together as they hesitated to speak, eyes darting to the side as if contemplating running back to their warm cosy hut where they knew they should have been right now instead of in here with the very person who caused all this fighting in the first place. Scoffing at herself as she shook her head to knock some purpose back into her multi-braided head, she straightened her shoulders and puffed out her chest slightly to give her a more intimidating look.

Stepping further into the paddock she marched her way towards the bars that blocked the deranged chief from the outside world, warm hazel eyes now almost a threatening amber, her thin lips pulled back into a sneer. "What does Viggo have planned?! Tell me. Now." A dark skinned hand shot through the gap between the bars, grabbing hold of his armoured vest and aggressively tugged him forward, his face now smushed against the bars of the wooden cell.

Despite the hostile actions, the red-heads face lit up with delight, his emerald eyes also seemed to shine with hope as he spoke in an ecstatic manner. "You believe me? Yes! I knew it - Didn't I tell you, Shattermaster, I told you she'd be the one to see reason - You know Jia, you were always the one who understood my strange ways" A giant grin had stretched itself across his face.

"Stop it!" Jia glared at him, "I need answers, not a squealing oversized baby!"

Dagur managed to grin cheekily through the bars that were still squashed into his face, "Are you calling me your baby?~"

"I'm calling you a baby..." A frustrated sigh passed through her lips as her hazel gaze locked onto his conveying reluctant desperation. "Look, Dagur, if there's any possibility that you actually know whats going on, then tell me! I'm not just going to stand by and watch my friends get themselves killed..."

"Jia, I don't want that either... I mean at one point watching Brother Hiccup rush into his own death would have been the highlight of my day bwhahahah! Ahem, sorry" He shot her a sheepish grin, "But now things are different! My sister is alive, and I'll be damned if that's going to change anytime soon." He gently removed her hand from his chest plate but didn't release it. "Let me out."

A sneer plastered itself across Jia's dark-skinned face as she yanked her hand away and glare at him, her voice coming out as a snarl. "How stupid do you think I am!? I am the daughter of Zawabali and Alva of the Berk Gaurd, do you think I'd just let you out after everything you've done!" Jia scoffed and turned away from him, heading out of the door as Dagur pleaded behind her, she paused for a moment before glaring over her shoulder. "...If even a single one of them gets hurt because of you, I will end you."


End file.
